blackstar_tsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rehearsal
The following is a guide to the Rehearsal gameplay mechanic. For information on other aspects of the game, see the Master Guide. This page is under construction. To supplement missing images, see this document. Preparation Screen Rehearsal begins by assembling a team of characters to participate in the rehearsal and the song to rehearse. Rehearsals cost at minimum 10 training points, and can be boosted to a max of 30 per rehearsal by toggling a small button at the bottom left. Boosting increases the amount of points and heroine EXP obtained. Each training point takes 3 minutes to recover. The large button at the bottom brings the player to the rehearsal room to choose one of the characters displayed, all members of the team assembled prior. After a character is selected, the camera will zoom in and the character's skill and affection will increase. Image Rehearsal Room Gameplay Music Skill Level The music note refers to the chosen character's Music Skill Level for the rehearsal song, up to level 20. The higher the music skill level, the more points the character will earn from the rehearsed song when it is played as a Live. It also increases the accuracy of that character when Lives are played on Support (Auto) mode. Affection Level The heart icon refers to the character's Affection Level with the heroine, with a max level of 3. '''A new Cast Story for the character is unlocked with every level up. Event (Relationship) Level The last Event/Relationship Level only appears for the '''pickup cast '''character for the current event, meant to facilitate conversation between the event characters. The current pickup characters can be identified on the event page. At least 2 of the current event pickup characters must be selected for the Event badge will appear above the characters' portrait icons. When leveled up, it unlocks a limited mini dialogue story between the two pickup characters involved, and the '''max level is 7. This skill level can be improved when either one of the event pickup characters is selected. The bottom right button in the rehearsal room toggles the auto mode. Sometimes, a character will appear with a red ‘'!’' beside the portrait icon. Choosing a character with this exclamation point may lead to a random event that increases the points obtained for skills Note: When tapped, characters' skill levels will have blue arrows beside them. The more arrows that appear, the more experience the character will accrue if selected, so choose wisely! The max boost is 3 arrows for Music Skill and Affection Level. Image Rehearsal Challenges Rehearsal challenges can be accessed from the top right button on the rehearsal preparation screen. The value beneath the character's name indicates the Music Skill level possessed across all songs in rehearsal. Every time 100 Music Skill levels are accrued for a character, a Rehearsal 4★ card will be sent to the present box. The progress bar beside each character displays how many Music Skill level-ups remain until the next 4★ Rehearsal card of that character is obtainable. ImageCategory:Gameplay Category:Mechanic